Forgiveness and Peace
by LadyJet2
Summary: SERIES END SPOILERS! After the battle with Zero in which the Steele dragon abandoned him, Deed realizes his sins and returns to the castle to beg the forgiveness of his best friend and the woman whom he was willing to destroy the world for.


Title: SD Gundam Force – Forgiveness and Peace

Author: LJ

Summery: SERIES END SPOILERS! After the battle with Zero in which the Steele dragon abandoned him, Deed realizes his sins and returns to the castle to beg the forgiveness of his best friend and the woman whom he was willing to destroy the world for.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Zero/Baku, Deed/Princess Rele

Warnings: Character Death

Author's note: Post series pretty much. Found out what happens over the Internet, so if you don't like spoilers, I think you should stop reading now, well actually you should have stopped reading at the summery. You can't UNREAD IT! (cough) anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student!

_What a fool I've been…_he thought tears welling at the corners of his eyes as he fell. _I've destroyed everything I loved. God, I do not deserve it, but please forgive me…_It was taking forever to hit the ground, and the figures above were growing smaller and smaller. _I became a monster, ruled by my obsessions. I deserved this, I truly did. I have failed my Princess; I have fallen from my height of glory to the depths of darkness. Please forgive me…if you can find it in your heart; please forgive me…my princess, my heart's desire, and my love…_

"I look stupid in this thing," Bakunetsumaru said fiddling with the royal armor that had been given to him from the Princess and Royal Family. Zero sighed and shook his head.

"Stop playing with it. And you look wonderful, love," Zero said, his golden Elite Guard armor making him seem far too royal for the simple samurai. Baku sighed and stopped fidgeting with the royal crested armor.

"Thanks, so do you, Zero…" Baku smiled and admired the mech whom he had fallen so deeply in love with. Zero snorted and sighed.

"I can't wait to get back into my normal armor, you have no idea how hard this thing was to get on…" he muttered. Baku nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I'm just glad that the Princess is willing to sanctify our relationship." Zero chuckled and nodded trying to relax.

"Yeah. After all we've already had it sanctified by your brother and father." Baku laughed and nodded, but was cut off suddenly by a commotion outside at the gates.

"What was that…?" Zero shrugged and hurried out to the gates of the castle, Bakunetsumaru following one hand gripping his sword.

"Please, all I wish is to see the princess. I don't mean any harm to anyone," a Gundam was saying, kneeling before the two knightly guards. Zero blinked and looked at the dirty, injured and familiar Gundam.

"You betrayed us all! How can we not be sure that you will not do it again?!" one of the guards said gripping his spear tightly. The other knight had his sword pointed at the Gundam's neck, glaring daggers.

"I just wish for forgiveness…"

"Deed…?" Zero asked walking forward. The one knight turned and bowed slightly to the higher ranked knight.

"Sir Zero, this vile creature has crawled back from the pits wishing for forgiveness. He betrayed Lacroa once before, he cannot be trusted." Deed looked up and stared in awe at his friend.

"Zero…please, I know I've done wrong by everyone, before I die I just wish for forgiveness from you and the Princess. I just wish to see her in her glory one last time." Bakunetsumaru stood up next to him and glared.

"Deathscythe…" he hissed glaring. Zero put his hand on Baku's chest shaking his head.

"I'll take you to see her, Deed…"

"But, Sir Zero!" the younger guard said looking in shock at the golden clad knight.

"If anything happens, it's on my head. Deed was my best friend, and I can tell that he is honest in his words." Zero walked up to the former knight and offered him his hand. His knightly armor was gone, forcefully removed, by the looks of the scratches that were on the lighter under armor.

"Thanks you, Zero." Deed stood up taking his friend's hand. Zero put his arm around Deed's shoulders and ushered him into the court. Deed swallowed and paused before entering the doors looking at Zero. "Zero, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I wish that I could go back and stop this from happening. Because of me….I…" Zero frowned and put his hands on Deed's shoulders. Deed was shaking, his head hanging from his guilt. Baku frowned and walked over, noticing how Deed's entire body was weighed down with his sins, guilt and anguish.

"You're still my best friend, Deed. You were tricked by the Dark Axis into believing that what you did would capture the Princess's heart for you. I know you still love her, and I know you didn't want any of this to happen." Zero frowned and hugged the Gundam close. "I forgive you…" Deed swallowed and wrapped his arms back around Zero feeling part of his guilt leaving.

"Thank you…my friend…" Deed smiled, his eyes shinning slightly brighter and cleaned the tears away from his face. "I just hope that the Princess can forgive my actions." Deed sighed and walked towards the double doors and entered.

"I don't know if I could ever forgive someone for something like that," Baku said walking up with Zero.

"I was very close to Deed while growing up. I know that if he could have seen the future he would create; he would have never done it. He loved the Princess so much; he wanted to give up his life as a Gundam and become human so he could be with her. Deed was blinded by his love…" Zero followed Deed in, seeing that he was already bowing to the Princess.

"Sir Deed…" Rele said frowning at the mech whom all had thought fallen to his death.

"I'm no knight, my Princess. I just came to ask for your forgiveness. If I can receive the forgiveness of the woman whom I would give my life for, then I can finally rest in peace. My love for you was…obsessive, and because of that, I lost three of my best friends. I can never know if they will forgive me for causing their deaths. In truth, I don't deserve it, but if I can put my soul at ease, I can leave this world at least a little easier. My princess, my light and my love, I ask for your forgiveness…" Deed lifted his head and looked at the young girl, his eyes shinning with tears. Rele swallowed and walked down from her seat and knelt down in front of him and lifted him up to his feet.

"Deed…" the young girl gently cleared his tears and sighed. "I grew up with you; I just wish I could have helped you if I had known. Of course I forgive you," Deed stared at the Princess, who gently cleaned his face and kissed the Gundam upon the lips. Deed blushed and began to shake, kissing the young girl back. The Princess broke the kiss and sniffled. "Please, come back to the Knighthood. You are loved; Deed, and I miss your smile. Please come back and leave the past where it belongs." Deed swallowed and shook his head backing away.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot do that, my Princess. I still have other things that I must atone for…" Deed turned around and drew a short blade from behind his skirt armor.

"Deed?!" Zero and Bakunetsumaru's eyes became pinpricks seeing the blade.

"Though I cannot bring them back, at least I can do is give them my blood. But I will not have you watch, My Princess love." Deed pressed the length of the blade to his neck. Rele gasped and reached for his hand.

"No…"

"I can finally rest in peace…"

"NO!!"


End file.
